


Going Native

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Horizon, Ro insists on proof that Blake and Avon are a married couple before they can negotiate terms for trading monopasium to the rebellion.</p><p>They're a bit annoyed by the camera monitoring, but eh, there's a nice fruit basket, and it's been ages since Avon's had a banana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Native

**Author's Note:**

> Blakefancier and I played this in an RPG long ago (2005). To save covering up Bf's current fandom interests on her dashboard with old B7, I'm going to post this without using the official coauthor format (and yes, I did discuss it with her, and got a thumbs up). I'll change it later, when Bf has added enough new stuff that it will be buried.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

"We've seen you two argue, so we know you're married, but you can't negotiate without having sex first. It is against our traditions." Ro looked at Blake and Avon. "We're not entirely primitives, you know. We'll set up a vid-camera in your suite." 

Then the guards marched Blake and Avon off to a luxurious room, stood there while they stripped, took their clothes and turned on the camera before leaving. Avon looked at Blake and shrugged. "Do you want to be on top this time?"

"Yes, all right." Blake looked around the room. "We'll need lube." 

"In the basket of fruit." Avon peeled a banana and took a bite. "Mmm... haven't had fresh fruit in ages." He offered it to Blake who leaned over and took a bite. "Thank you." He rummaged through the basket until he found strawberry flavoured lube. 

Avon scratched his belly and ate the rest of the banana before sitting on the bed.

"I'm not sure that I'm in the mood." Blake laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. 

Avon rolled over closer to Blake and laid his hand on Blake's chest. "You're tired. Perhaps - after a nap?"

"Perhaps." Blake stroked the back of Avon's hand with his finger. "Or perhaps I need someone to help me along."

"That could probably be arranged." Avon moved his hand in a circle around Blake's nipple. 

Blake smiled. "Do you think they left us any toys?"

"There's always the bananas." 

Blake laughed and ran his hand up Avon's arm. "Kiss me?"

In answer, Avon leaned up on one elbow and kissed Blake, gently.

Blake said softly, "Thank you." His gaze slid to the video camera then back to Avon. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Perhaps we should play a game? You could be my naughty boy. Or I could be some random fuck you picked up in a bar."

Avon assumed a haughty expression. He was ignoring the camera a little too much, perhaps. "Random? I have much higher standards than that." Avon stroked Blake's face. "Yes, a game sounds like a good idea."

Blake turned his head and kissed Avon's hand. "Do you have a preference?" 

"Not tonight." Avon rubbed his thumb against Blake's lower lip. "You choose whatever you like."

"Naughty boy it is, then." Blake licked Avon's thumb. "And you are a naughty boy, aren't you?" He ran his hand over Avon's arse. 

Avon lowered his eyes, and softened his voice. "Yes, sir. I can't help it, sir."

"Of course you can. You just don't want to." Blake used the palm of his hand to rub Avon's arse. Softly, he said, "Dirty boy."

"I'm a very dirty boy, sir." Avon moved his arse against Blake's hand. "I need to be punished."

Blake began to lightly smack Avon's arse all over. "Oh, don't worry. You will be punished." 

Avon sighed, and lifted his arse a little higher. "Thank you, sir."

"Well, I know how to make you happy, don't I?" Blake smacked him a little harder. With his free hand, Blake began to trail his fingers over Avon's cock. 

Avon's cock twitched in response. "Oh, I'm sorry sir... I don't know why it did that."

Blake teased Avon's slit and grinned. "I think you do know why." 

"Well... maybe." Avon was breathing faster now. "Maybe it likes you?"

"It's getting wet." Blake raised an eyebrow. "Should I stop? Should I lay you across my lap and spank you until it's dripping wet and you're begging me not to stop?" 

"Oh, please sir, would you?" Avon's cock was jerking constantly now. "I mean.. please don't stop, sir!" 

Blake gave Avon's arse one last caress, then he sat up. He pulled Avon across his lap. "Don't hold back, dirty boy." 

"No, I won't, sir." Avon moaned and pushed against Blake's cock while spreading his legs. "I'm a very naughty boy, beat me until I'm good, sir!" 

Blake's cock was pressed up against Avon's stomach and he wiggled to get more comfortable. "Oh, I will." Blake brought the palm of his hand down on Avon's left arsecheek. 

Avon cried out and arched back, incidentally rubbing both his cock and Blake's. "Oh, oh, thank you, sir!"

Blake moved from cheek to cheek, keeping the slapping light-- just enough to sting. "You like that, don't you? It makes you feel even naughtier. You're such a bad boy. That's why you love it when I spank you." 

Avon moaned louder, and clutched at Blake's leg with his hands. "Yes!" Avon kissed Blake's leg and tried to hump against his lap. "Yes, sir!"

Blake chuckled and gave Avon's arse a final slap. "I'm going to fuck you now."

"Ahh! Yess! Now, sir, please!" Avon wriggled like mad.

"Enough!" Blake grabbed Avon by the wrist. "I want you to roll over onto your back and spread your legs." 

Panting, Avon obeyed. He looked up at Blake, eyes bright. "Is this right, sir?" One hand snaked down to almost touch his cock.

"Yes. But if you touch yourself, I won't fuck you." Blake opened the lube he had grabbed earlier and rubbed some on his cock. 'Let me see your hole.' 

Avon pulled up on his knees. 'I'll be good, I'll be a good boy, sir!"

"I know you will. You want my cock in your arse." Blake positioned his cock against Avon's hole and slowly pushed in, stopping when he was only a few inches in. "Do you want more?" 

"Please, please, sir, yes, sir, I want some more, sir!"

Blake pushed in slowly, until his balls rested against Avon's arse. His body was slick with sweat and he was trembling. He pulled out halfway, then pushed back in again. 

Avon moaned and shut his eyes for an instant, then opened them again. He clutched his knees tighter, and watched Blake, eyes wide and intent.

Blake smiled and rocked his hips. Panting, he said, "You may touch your cock."

"Thank you, sir!" Avon released one knee and started stroking himself, lightly at first, in rhythm with Blake's movements.

Softly, Blake said, "You're perfect." He began to move faster, jerking his hips as his pleasure rose.

Avon cried out at the praise and shoved back onto Blake, climaxing. "Roj!"

Blake gasped, coming hard. After a moment, he lowered himself onto Avon and kissed him gently. "Kerr. Do you think they'll let us take a nap before the negotiations?"

Avon lifted one hand and tangled his fingers in Blake's curls. He smiled. "We'll tell them it's traditional."

Blake rolled over and pulled Avon with him, so that they were both on their sides. He looked at the video camera. "Naps after sex are _our_ tradition." He kissed Avon again, wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes.

Avon pressed even closer to Blake, let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. He whispered, "Sleep well, Roj."


End file.
